A travers les arcanes
by Leikkona
Summary: Scènes autour d'un amour entre illusions, instants de grâce et silences. [ Shinji x Aizen ]
1. Arcane 0 : Les premiers pas du Fou

_Le premier texte d'une série de vingt-deux fics, basés sur les arcanes majeures du tarot, et tournant tous plus ou moins (plutôt plus que moins, d'accord ;) ) autour du pairing Shinji / Aizen. Je ne sais pas encore si je les posterai dans l'ordre des arcanes majeures ou non, vu que j'écris les textes dans le désordre le plus complet._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez~_

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 0 - Les premiers pas du Fou<strong>

_Au début du chemin, le Fou se jette dans le vide - son innocent sourire masquant parfois les tourments de son âme._

Le danger était une tension permanente entre eux. Malgré les sourires, malgré un travail qui semblait montrer une coopération parfaite entre les deux hommes, la méfiance et la puissance tissaient un lien qui les fermaient l'un à l'autre. Ils s'observaient et se manipulaient, capitaine et lieutenant si semblables et si différents. A chaque instant, ils se jaugeaient, ils s'estimaient, ils occultaient une part de leur être et de leur cœur à l'autre, et pourtant ils avaient sombré l'un comme l'autre à la suite d'un acte si innocent, si simple.

Il y avait de la folie là-dedans. Aizen, si certain de lui, si manipulateur, si doué pour prévoir chaque mouvement de celui qui croyait le surveiller, n'avait pas été capable de le prévoir. Shinji, si méfiant, si attentif au moindre écart de celui qu'il savait dangereux, savait qu'il avait laissé là une part de lui-même à découvert. Ni alcool, ni fatigue, dans cette décision absurde ; juste un égarement, un caprice, un sursaut de sentiment qui fut aussitôt enterré et manipulé ; l'innocence et la pureté d'un premier baiser aussitôt tordues entre leurs mains.

C'était au creux du crépuscule, entre chien et loup, alors que le lieutenant, suivant fidèlement les pas du capitaine, le raccompagnait jusqu'à ses quartiers. Le silence n'était peuplé que par le léger fredonnement de Shinji qui, les mains dans les poches, s'arrêta finalement devant sa porte. Derrière lui, Aizen s'inclina tout en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et il se tourna pour repartir vers les bureaux. D'une main posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune, le capitaine l'en empêcha.

- Capitaine Hirako... ?

- T'as encore rien mangé.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. De l'autre main, le capitaine ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, et l'incita à entrer à sa suite, sans le lâcher. Malgré tout le travail qui l'attendait (parce qu'Hirako ne lui facilitait pas la vie en le forçant à remplir certains des rapports de capitaine, tellement il les faisait mal), il se laissa faire. Il aurait pu refuser. Il aurait du refuser, songera-t-il un jour, bien plus tard, en se souvenant de tout ce que cette simple soirée allait causer et éveiller en lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il était sous les ordres du capitaine de la Cinquième, des années qu'ils valsaient, se rapprochant pour s'éloigner aussitôt l'un de l'autre, sans se lâcher du regard.

L'intérieur des appartements du capitaine était étrangement chaleureux. La simplicité des meubles, typiques du Seireitei, rencontrait quelques bizarreries dont le capitaine semblait être énamouré : un gramophone et des vinyles, des petits bibelots ramenés de certaines missions chez les humains, des affiches qui avaient attirées son œil. Sa fascination pour le monde humain, particulièrement le monde occidental, avait apposée sa marque sur ses quartiers. D'un hochement de tête, Hirako invita son lieutenant à s'asseoir près de la table basse et alla installer un de ses nombreux (nombreux, trop nombreux) vinyles de jazz, cette musique humaine pour laquelle il avait un faible. Ces cuivres et ces voix fatiguées, Aizen ne les comprenait pas, mais il pouvait pas se permettre de lui demander d'arrêter le gramophone. Shinji alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir et sortit un instant pour aller demander à un membre de la division d'amener de quoi se restaurer pour deux. Lorsqu'il revint, son lieutenant lui lança un coup d'œil un peu agacé.

- J'ai du travail, capitaine.

- Et ?

Aizen suivit du regard les mouvements de son capitaine alors que celui amenait sur la table les tasses et la théière. Il s'assit à côté de lui et commença à les servir. Ce n'était pas de la grâce qui agitait ces mouvements. Il n'y avait aucune grâce chez cet homme méfiant, juste une fluidité du geste lorsqu'il versait l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles de thé séché.

- Il faut absolument que je rende ces rapports avant demain matin. Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche...

- T'comptes faire ça l'ventre vide ?

Il poussa du bout des doigts la tasse vers son lieutenant, un sourire découvrant largement ses dents se dessinant sur son visage, son regard accrochant celui d'Aizen. Un léger frisson descendit le long de la nuque du lieutenant, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. L'intensité qui traversait ces yeux marrons était perturbante. En détournant le regard, il enroula ses doigts autour de la tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres. Le sourire étrangement accroché sur le visage de Shinji était toujours là, toujours visible, même s'il tentait de l'ignorer. Malgré lui, il se sentait comme une proie sous les yeux d'un prédateur avide.

- T'pourras repartir quand t'auras mangé quelqu'chose.

- Bien capitaine.

Un silence s'étala lentement alors qu'ils buvaient chacun leur thé, la musique se glissant entre eux. Shinji ferma les yeux, semblant profiter de ces notes qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il fredonnait doucement. A côté de lui, Aizen tentait de comprendre cette nouvelle lubie de son capitaine. Ce qu'il comprenait de l'homme, bien plus que celui-ci l'aurait apprécié, ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois imprévisible.

Lorsque celui-ci glissa une main froide sur sa nuque, le lieutenant se raidit légèrement, surpris malgré lui.

- Aww, on aurait peur de son capitaine ? lui souffla Shinji à l'oreille en l'attirant vers lui.

- Que voulez-v...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La main aux doigts fins était remontée dans ses cheveux et, sans la moindre délicatesse, Shinji s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un baiser capricieux. Il n'y eu pas de réponse de la part du plus jeune, juste un léger hoquet de surprise. Lorsque Shinji s'éloigna, tout aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, il ne lui restait plus qu'une sensation éthérée qui s'attardait. Les yeux à demi-clos, il décocha un regard sombre à son capitaine, qui affichait un sourire plus que satisfait, tel un chat qui venait de dévorer une souris innocente. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, protester, demander des explications, on frappa quelques coups à l'entrée. Shinji se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et accueillit sans un mot le membre de la division qui venait leur amener leur repas du soir.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Aizen évitant de croiser le regard de son capitaine. La sensation des lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes refusait de s'effacer. Il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment là-dedans, il en était certain - Hirako se méfiait bien trop de lui pour avoir le moindre sentiment à son égard. C'était un caprice, une lubie absurde, qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir utiliser, autant pour ses plans que pour son propre plaisir.

Tout avait commencé par un simple baiser, un acte fou. C'était un premier pas sur un chemin qui allait les mener vers la chute, fous qu'ils étaient, enivrés par une confiance qui ne pouvait pas les sauver.


	2. Arcane 1 : La vérité de l'illusion

_Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai peut-être bien à écrire ces textes dans l'ordre... ;)  
><em>_Voici donc l'arcane suivante : le Magicien. Une interprétation particulière de cette arcane dans ce cadre-ci~  
>Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont déposé un petit commentaire sur cette fic et j'espère vraiment très très sincèrement que ce texte-ci vous plaira tout autant. <em>

_**Jil-chan** : Hé ben... ça me touche vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, faisons simple. Réussir à faire apprécier un texte sur mon couple favori à quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça est quelque chose que je n'espérais même pas. J'espère donc que le reste sera à la hauteur. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 1 - La vérité de l'illusion<strong>

_Sourire charmeur et jeux de dupe, le Magicien illusionne tous ceux qui l'entourent - la vérité glisse parfois sous le masque que lui-même tente de construire._

Le silence envahissait lentement la chambre, frémissant encore des cris et des gémissements des deux hommes allongés sur le lit. Point de musique ; juste le silence et la respiration qui ralentissait peu à peu, le très léger fredonnement du capitaine aux yeux à demi-clos, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Shinji, un de ces sourires plein de dents si fascinants à regarder. A côté de lui, sans la moindre expression, son lieutenant étira la main pour reprendre ses lunettes et il se releva. Sans un frisson, malgré le froid qu'il ressentait à présent, il reprit ses vêtements et se rhabilla sous le regard scrutateur de son aîné. Le contraste entre son attitude légère, décalée, et l'éclat de ses yeux le fit douter un instant.

- Tu fuis, Sosuke ?

Le ton lent et traînant, encore englué dans la langueur du plaisir, lui donna envie de retourner à ses côtés pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu des terribles idées qui pouvaient passer par l'esprit de son capitaine. La silhouette étalée en face de lui, sans aucune pudeur, exerçait sur lui une attirance qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Fuir ? Il ne fuyait pas. Ou peut-être bien que si, lui murmura une petite voix au fond de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il fuyait cet homme qui peu à peu infiltrait son esprit et le perturbait plus qu'un simple pion dans son plan n'aurait du le faire. D'un geste plus sec que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il referma sa ceinture autour de son uniforme de shinigami. Ces réflexions étaient absurdes.

- J'ai du travail, capitaine.

- Travail, travail, toujours du travail, répliqua Hirako avec un rictus, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste paresseux, il l'invita à sortir de la chambre. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir retenir son lieutenant près de lui, même si l'observer était un passe-temps... intéressant, lorsqu'il était dans cet état. La petite lueur qui éclairait son regard, la façon dont les boucles brunes s'étaient emmêlées, collées par la sueur, les marques rouges qu'il tentait de dissimuler sous son uniforme, tout cela était un spectacle ravissant. Voir le lieutenant modèle l'être un tout petit peu moins... Il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler le large sourire plus que satisfait qui se dessinait à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à votre place, capitaine, répondit finalement le plus jeune avant de se retourner.

Lorsque Sosuke sortit, fermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre en silence, Shinji se surprit à soupirer. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, il glissa sur lui la couverture froissée posée en vrac sur le lit. L'odeur de sueur et de corps emmêlés s'y était accrochée, de même que cette légère odeur de thé qui semblait suivre son lieutenant à la trace. Il avait fait une erreur en l'acceptant dans son lit, une erreur qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de recommencer, il le savait. Il pouvait tenter de le nier autant qu'il le voulait, mais au fond de lui-même, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette simple vérité : il était tombé amoureux de Sosuke Aizen, l'homme dont il se méfiait le plus dans tout le Seireitei. Parce qu'il était tordu de cette façon : il ne pouvait rien faire à l'endroit. Peu importait le nombre de déclarations d'amour à toutes les demoiselles un tant soit peu mignonne, les grands sourires moqueurs et les réflexions qu'il faisait à son lieutenant sur un simple besoin de plaisir, une pulsion capricieuse ; il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui allait le manipuler jusqu'à sa perte et le trahirait sans la moindre pitié. Cette faiblesse allait le tuer comme elle le bouffait de l'intérieur, vicieusement et sans compassion. En voulant surveiller Sosuke, il était devenu sa proie et l'autre homme en jouait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Aizen soupira en passant une main devant ses yeux. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour recomposer son masque et retrouver ce sourire poli qu'il arborait en permanence. Céder à son capitaine était... Il ferma les yeux. L'homme l'avait invité à venir manger, encore une fois, et il n'avait pas été capable de dire "non". Il ne pouvait pas dire "non" s'il voulait conserver son masque de lieutenant poli et obéissant (il ne pouvait pas dire "non" alors qu'il avait eu tellement envie de lui céder à cet instant pour passer un peu de temps dans les quartiers si particuliers de son supérieur). Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence seulement brisé par le grésillement des vinyles et les airs de jazz. L'attitude de son capitaine, jamais vraiment avare de paroles, l'avait poussé à l'observer un peu plus attentivement. L'air décontractée et les expressions exagérées d'Hirako n'étaient pas tout à fait un masque, ni tout à fait ce qu'il était réellement. Un homme capable de voir au-delà de ses illusions ne pouvait pas être qu'un joyeux luron au langage vulgaire et passionné par les choses humaines.

Lorsque le capitaine avait reposé son bol vide, il avait tourné vers lui un regard indéchiffrable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol, enlacé et embrassé, entouré par les longs cheveux de Shinji qui tombaient tout autour de lui. En un éclair, il songea qu'il devait se rebeller, qu'il devait repousser l'autre homme... alors qu'il était en train de céder et de répondre aux baisers et aux caresses incessantes. Sa raison s'était soumise à quelque chose de plus fort, une vérité qu'il avait enterrée et que son capitaine prenait le soin de remettre au jour sous ses doigts. Il s'était mis à nu sans le vouloir et sans voir que l'autre homme faisait de même.

Plus tard, ces soirées se répéteraient, l'un et l'autre prétextant un instant de plaisir, la manipulation, la jouissance physique. L'un et l'autre refusaient de s'avouer que, durant ces seuls moments, ils montraient ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement pour celui qu'ils étreignaient. Un instant, sous le masque, ils se dévoilaient, pour tisser entre eux des illusions au goût de vérité.


	3. Arcane 2 : Le regard sous le voile

_J'aurais pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour terminer ce texte... L'idée a eu du mal à se dérouler. Je remercie trèèès chaleureusement **Arienlys** qui m'aura aidé à débloquer un passage. Ensuite ? Les corrections, le travail et les études m'ont un peu rattrapée par la peau du cou, et l'inspiration était en berne à cause du sommeil. Après quelques corrections acharnées, voici donc l'Arcae II, la Grande Prêtresse (nommée aussi Papesse dans le Tarot de Marseille, pour l'anecdote tarotesque. J'utilise les titres du Rider-Waite-Smith :) )_

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 2 - Le regard sous le voile<strong>

_Entre les piliers d'Ombre et de Lumière, la Grande Prêtresse est la gardienne de la Vérité - posant parfois un voile sur ses yeux pour l'occulter._

Peu de gens connaissaient la vérité qui se cachait derrière le sourire aimable, le regard tranquille et les boucles brunes artistiquement agencées du lieutenant de la Cinquième Division. Ils étaient peu nombreux à ne serait-ce que s'apercevoir que cette apparence n'était qu'un masque, une illusion soigneusement travaillée et taillée, peinte à la perfection sur ce visage et dans cette attitude de lieutenant modèle.

Le capitaine Shinji Hirako n'était pas dupe. Ces mensonges et ces illusions, qui feignaient l'innocence et la quasi-perfection, ne faisaient que masquer un homme dangereux dont il ne cessait de se méfier. Son lieutenant le suivait comme son ombre, n'hésitant pas à écouter des discussions qui ne le concernaient en rien. Il était un danger permanent qui rôdait derrière lui, un loup affamé qu'il gardait près de lui pour mieux pouvoir le mater.

Et pourtant, tout à la fois, il y avait cette étrange satisfaction de se dire que l'homme ne le quittait pas d'un pas. Toujours et en permanence derrière chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses gestes, son lieutenant était rapidement devenu une évidence. Peut-être était-ce réellement à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à sombrer pour lui, ou peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il avait croisé ce regard amical masquant, derrière toute sa chaleur, l'éclat dur de celui qui sait ce qu'il désire. Son attirance pour le plus jeune était devenu aussi évidente pour lui que le danger qu'il représentait. Longtemps, il avait tenté de l'ignorer. Un mensonge idiot parmi d'autres. Nier la réalité avait un goût de facilité et d'amertume qui l'avait attiré, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien y faire ; jusqu'à ce que la simple attirance se transforme lentement mais sûrement en un amour méfiant qui l'avait envahi sans la moindre pitié. La mascarade avait duré un temps, jusqu'à ce que lui-même n'en puisse plus. Il avait fini par s'avouer à lui-même ses sentiments, avec l'impression que se cacher un peu plus longtemps cette vérité allait le mener vers des mensonges encore plus dangereux. Avec cette acceptation était venu l'acceptation de cette ombre qui suivait chacun de ces pas.

Le spectacle du capitaine suivi par la haute silhouette de son lieutenant, reflet en négatif du shinigami exubérant aux expressions intrigantes, était devenu aussi normal que de voir ledit capitaine se faire martyriser par la lieutenante de la Douzième Division (toujours sous le regard agacé et peut-être bien un peu jaloux d'Aizen). Certains s'étonnaient presque de ne pas le voir accompagner son capitaine lorsque celui-ci rejoignait ses amis pour passer une soirée au clair de lune, à la lueur des lanternes, sur la terrasse des quartiers du capitaine de la Troisième Division qui les accueillait avec son expression toujours ennuyée. Dans le bruissement des discussions, entre les verres de saké et les flammes frémissantes qui éclairaient d'une lueur chaleureuse la petite réunion, les silences qui se dessinaient sur les lèvres d'Hirako ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Certains soirs, dans le grand vide de l'illusion, Shinji murmurait "je sais que tu es là" et dans l'écho du silence, il y avait cet infime tremblement, ce recul qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir ; ce doppelganger maudit qui ne lui échappait jamais, lui promettant tout à la fois la jouissance et la mort, était fascinant comme une valse au bord d'un gouffre.

Peu à peu, ils avaient commencer à jouer à un jeu aussi innocent qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Toujours sur la brèche, à s'enivrer du danger, ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir. Entre chien et loup, dans les ombres rampantes de la nuit, aux moments les plus absurdes, ils jouaient entre les illusions. Entre les failles de la réalité, le lieutenant se glissait derrière les pas de son capitaine. Le loup guettait sa proie, qui ne lui lançait même pas un regard. Le sourire au lèvre, un brin agacé, un peu sarcastique, Shinji l'en délogeait toujours avec un commentaire acide ("j'suis ta dernière passion, Sosuke ?" ; et l'éclat dans ses yeux le suppliait de ne pas répondre à cette question désespérée) et Aizen ne laissait rien paraître qu'un léger ennui ("n'êtes vous point fatigué de ce jeu, capitaine ?" ; et quand se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Hirako ce si habituel rictus exaspéré, il espérait n'avoir jamais posé la question). C'était un rituel éculé, un jeu enfantin et cruel durant lequel Aizen se laissait attraper pour tenter de distiller une dangereuse confiance, une amère croyance dans le cœur de celui qui refusait de croire que son autre, son reflet, puisse être si simple à comprendre. D'un geste brutal et sec, d'une fluidité sans grâce, le plus âgé invitait son subordonné à le suivre. Dans un silence pesant et tendu, ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du capitaine, s'évitant l'un l'autre du regard.

Derrière la porte des appartements de Shinji, entre les effluves de thé et les notes de musique paresseuses s'échappant du phonographe, le jeu s'inversait. Sous un regard carnassier et un sourire affamé, le prédateur devenait proie face à l'innocente créature aux crocs aiguisés dont il se jouait. Parfois, ils avaient la patience d'attendre que le thé refroidisse, que le repas soit entamé, pour se rendre dans la chambre où le capitaine ordonnait à son lieutenant de se dévêtir, lui rappelant qui d'eux deux était le supérieur. Parfois, ils n'avaient le temps de rien, un corps plaquant l'autre contre la porte refermée. Les illusions se transformaient en réalité aux goûts de thé et d'amertume de miel, de baisers dévorants et de caresses fiévreuses. La chasse laissait place à un éphémère plaisir, à une jouissance sans but ni futur qui réunissait leurs mains et leurs lèvres avec la violence d'une fausse tendresse.

L'addiction à un amour sans lendemain forçait Shinji à fermer les yeux sur toutes ces illusions qui le bernaient du coin de l'œil. Elles n'étaient que des chaînes de plus que le faisaient tomber dans les filets tissés par les jeux malsains et les soirées aux relents de mascarade romantique.


	4. Arcane 3 : Les pièces d'une famille

_Ce texte a été sponsorisé par la SNCF, puisqu'il a presque été entièrement rédigé durant mes voyages en train des vacances.  
><em>_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 3 - Les pièces d'une famille<strong>

_Assise aux portes de l'Eden, l'Impératrice ouvre les bras et sourit à ceux qui viennent la rejoindre - entre ses mains et dans son cœur, ceux qui sont perdus deviennent une étrange famille._

Avec un grognement, le capitaine Hirako fit craquer son dos alors qu'il sortait des bâtiments de la 12e Division. Il s'était échappé une heure plus tôt de sa division pour éviter toute la paperasserie et prendre un peu l'air. De toute façon, Aizen devait encore être en train de s'occuper de ses rapports ou, plutôt, il devait être en train de tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire sur ses rapports de capitaine. Alors il était allé voir Kisuke et il en avait profité pour aller taquiner Hiyori, avec laquelle il s'était battu au beau milieu du laboratoire, sous le regard très agacé de Mayuri et de son petit aide de laboratoire. Son meilleur ami, quant à lui, avait regardé la scène d'un air à la fois amusé et un peu attendri, avant de les stopper pour lui proposer un verre. La jeune lieutenant avait râlé et râlé à propos de capitaines incapables et alcooliques, ainsi que sur le sombre crétin qui lui servait de famille adoptive, avant de se remettre au travail et de hurler contre le 3e siège et vice-président. Passer un peu de temps en dehors de sa division avait fait beaucoup de bien à Shinji, malgré tous les coups qui avaient pu pleuvoir sur son dos.

Il prit son temps pour revenir à son bureau, profitant de la petite brise rafraîchissante de ce début de soirée, saluant les quelques officiers qu'il croisait alors qu'ils rentraient dans leurs quartiers. Un air de jazz au bout des lèvres, il profita de cette courte marche, un sourire dessiné sur son visage. Ce fut un capitaine fort satisfait qui poussa la porte de son bureau lorsqu'il arriva et qui fut accueillit par un coup d'œil fatigué. En face de Sosuke, le troisième siège était installé en équilibre sur le bord d'un tabouret, observant les rapports avec son éternel sourire énigmatique. Le gosse était parfois effrayant, il fallait bien le dire, mais quelque part, il l'aimait bien malgré tout. A eux deux, ils pouvaient faire tourner le lieutenant en bourrique avec une efficacité qui frôlait la perfection.

- Capitaine Hirako...

- Yo Sosuke. T'as pas encore fini ?

- Non, comme vous pouvez le constater, capitaine, répondit-il doucement, avant de se remettre à écrire.

- C'est pas comme si z'aviez fait exprès, cap'tain, fit aussitôt remarquer Gin avec un sourire presque aussi large que lui.

- Et c'est pas comme si tu l'avais aidé, hein, Gin, j'suppose.

Le gamin haussa les épaules et descendit du tabouret, tandis que le capitaine fit claquer ses mains. Avec un discret soupir, Aizen posa son pinceau à calligraphie sur son bureau et tourna à nouveau son attention vers son supérieur. D'un geste, Shinji l'invita à se lever et à le suivre, faisant de même avec Gin.

- Je n'ai pas fini, capitaine Hirako, rappela-t-il.

- Ouais. Et donc ? Tu pourras t'jours reprendre demain. J'ai la dalle.

Une petite lueur éclaira le regard de Gin. Exiger qu'Aizen laisse en plan son travail jusqu'au lendemain matin signifiait que le capitaine avait une idée bien précise en tête : passer une soirée au calme avec ses deux officiers, simplement pour profiter d'un instant de calme "en famille". Une famille étrange composée de personnes que rien n'aurait du réunir si ce n'était un malheureux plan qui allait mal tourner pour eux tous, mais étant donné que la soeur du capitaine était du genre à le massacrer dès qu'ils se croisaient, le troisième siège ne s'étonnait plus de grand chose de la part de son supérieur. Parfois, il se demandait si le capitaine savait, s'il avait démêlé les fils, si tout cela n'était qu'une façon de mettre mal à l'aise l'homme qui se tenait en permanence derrière lui. S'il avait, comme lui, entendu ce qui se cachait dans ce cœur. Et parfois, il se demandait si le lieutenant ne faisait ça que pour maintenant l'illusion parfaite ou si, lui aussi, se plaisait dans ces petites réunions autour d'un repas où le reste de la "famille" du capitaine n'était pas présent, cette famille qu'il enviait.

- Capitaine, c'est un travail urgent.

- Les bureaux d'la Première viennent de fermer, alors hein, c'pas comme si t'allait pouvoir les rendre à l'heure. T'auras tout ton temps d'main.

Aizen cilla, surpris, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé depuis que son (très cher imbécile de) capitaine s'était éclipsé. Le ciel avait commencé à prendre une teinte rougeoyante alors que le soleil se couchait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

- Vous n'auriez pas du...

- T-t-t, le coupa Shinji avec un geste agacé. Gin, tu t'occupes de faire amener un repas pour trois dans mes quartiers ?

- Oui cap'taine, s'exclama le gamin en sortant en coup de vent.

Avec un soupir, le lieutenant se leva de son bureau. Essayer de comprendre comment la Cinquième Division pouvait tourner avec un capitaine pareil le dépassait. Un capitaine que les membres de la division auraient pu suivre dans n'importe quel combat, il le savait. Comme Hirako le disait lui-même, si un chef n'était pas suivi par ses hommes, c'est qu'il ne convenait pas à son poste. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir navré par la façon dont son supérieur occupait son temps.

- Quoi ? Tu vas m'reprocher d'vouloir passer du temps avec toi et Gin ?

- Capitaine... soupira le lieutenant.

Il n'était pas lui-même certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui reprocher (le temps perdu, le travail supplémentaire (l'attachement trop profond qu'il ressentait envers ces deux outils qu'il devait écraser, le plaisir qui viendrait forcément de ce repas au calme)). Cette incertitude n'était qu'un poids de plus pour quelqu'un qui préférait l'assurance calme et détachée d'un plan bien exécuté.

- T'es chiant, marmonna entre ses dents Shinji en s'approchant de lui.

D'un geste brusque, il se saisit du col de son subordonné et le força à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un léger grognement lui répondit et il sourit contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Très chiant, ouais. Et très timide. Sosuke Aizen, lieutenant parfait, le grand timide. C'est miiignon comme tout.

- Capitaine, vous êtes épuisant.

Un sourire de chat se dessina sur les lèvres de son supérieur, un de ces nombreux sourires d'une gamme qu'il connaissait presque par cœur (même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture). Shinji s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et, cette fois-ci, Sosuke lui répondit sans empressement. Ce fut le capitaine qui brisa le contact et qui se tourna vers la porte en l'invitant à le suivre d'un de ses nombreux gestes sans grâce mais dont la fluidité était fascinante.

- J'voudrais pas faire attendre Gin et l'repas trop longtemps.

- Bien capitaine.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononça un mot alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Shinji, le lieutenant deux pas derrière son capitaine, comme toujours. Le silence était confortable, rassurant, contrairement à ceux qui pouvaient se tisser entre eux durant certains soirs où ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre.

Parfois, ils pouvaient presque avoir l'impression que ces instants dysfonctionnels pouvaient être leur seule réalité, quand ils étaient réuni à trois autour d'une table et d'un repas. Le monde extérieur pouvait bien tourner à l'envers, peut-être même à l'endroit, entre les murs des quartiers du capitaine, certaines soirées devenaient des bulles de joie fragile.


	5. Arcane 4 : Kyrie Eleison

**En plein milieux de mes partiels. Encore deux ! L'inspiration fait quelques allers-retours, mais les arcanes avancent, une à une. :) On change ici de période, avec une alternative au canon que j'avais envie d'explorer.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau texte !**

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 4 - Kyrie Eleison<strong>

_Sur son trône de granit, l'Empereur contemple le monde du haut de sa puissance - la solitude et le pouvoir l'empêchent de descendre vers ceux qui pourraient abreuver son coeur._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première fois, seul le blanc s'imprima sur sa rétine. Aveuglant, immaculé. Douloureux. La clarté lui transperça la pupille comme des milliers d'aiguilles enfoncées dans son crâne. Il referma les yeux avec un gémissement étouffé, cherchant à retomber dans les ténèbres qui avancèrent pour l'accueillir en leur sein.

La deuxième fois, à peine ses paupières eurent le temps de frémir qu'une main chaude se posa sur ses yeux. Un gémissement déchira sa gorge desséchée. La soif et la faim se rappellaient à lui, dans leur morsure la plus déchirante. A cet instant précis, peu lui important où il était, qui était en train de s'occuper de lui ; il voulait que tout cela cesse. Cette douleur, ce serpent affamé qui rampait en lui, et la voix de son Hollow, grognant et épuisé, sur la défensive, terrifié par une menace plus grande que lui-même, et la voix de Sakanade, calme, si calme, trop calme, au bord de la panique... Toutes ces sensations se mêlaient dans un maëlstrom incompréhensible qui l'engourdissait dans un trop plein insoutenable.

- Restez éveillé, capitaine Hirako.

Tout se stoppa autour de lui, figé dans la glace de l'horrible réalisation. Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il referma les yeux et qu'il sentit la main se retirer, lentement, si lentement, bien trop lentement à son goût, laissant une trace brûlante sur sa peau moite. Il pria tout ce qui pouvait exister de retrouver les ténèbres rassurantes, les aiguillons de la souffrance forçant ses yeux à se rouvrir. Cela faisait longtemps que la Mère de Miséricorde ne lui accordait plus que le repos temporaire de l'assurance d'être en vie, la douleur du sang et de l'encre dans son pardon, et Elle ne daigna pas lui offrir la douceur de l'ataraxie.

- Restez éveillé, capitaine Hirako.

La voix envoutante, coulante, du traître, le terrorisait. Elle se figeait autour de lui, formait un mur d'horreur et de glace, rampait le long de son corps. Une respiration lui brûla la gorge et il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir, la lumière transperçant à nouveau sa rétine, l'ombre de son ancien lieutenant penché sur lui. Un soulagement affreux, l'espace d'un instant, le traversa avec la subtile brutalité d'un nuage devant le soleil. Un haut le coeur le secoua.

- Je vous connais, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant, capitaine Hirako.

Un râle traversa ses lèvres, parce qu'il savait à quel point il avait raison. Il était incapable d'abandonner. Il refusait d'abandonner. Pas après tant d'années et de sacrifices, pas après tout ce que le traître lui avait arraché. Ces heures, ces jours passés dans le noir et dans la douleur, cette haine brûlante qui lui avait dévoré le coeur, qui les avait tous rongés avec la même force, il ne pouvait pas les oublier pour sombrer dans le sommeil de l'inaction.

- C'est ce qui rendra la bataille d'autant plus intéressante.

Aizen s'était penché sur lui pour lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille. Avec le désespoir d'un enragé, il tenta de frapper celui qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet avec une douceur déconcertante. L'éclat de tendresse qui traversa son regard terrifia Shinji plus que sa propre impuissance.

- Vous devriez faire attention. Il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu. Il serait si dommage que vos amis meurent à cause de vous. Qu'Hiyori meurt à cause de vous.

- Elle est... tu l'as...

Sa voix racla contre sa propre gorge, épuisée. Il avait besoin de boire, mais il n'allait certainement pas implorer la clémence de quelqu'un qu'il haissait de toute sa raison, qu'il aimait de tout son coeur en sachant qu'il aimait un monstre et qu'il ne devait pas lui céder. Tout ce que le traître attendait, c'était qu'il rentre dans son jeu, et il s'y refusait.

- Elle restera en vie tant que je le désirerais. Elle mourra si vous ne vous tenez pas correctement.

Du bout des doigts, le maître de Las Noches caressa l'intérieur du poignet du Vizard qui frissonna d'effroi. Cet homme, il l'avait autant haï qu'il l'avait aimé, il l'avait autant craint qu'il l'avait désiré. Les sentiments qu'il faisait émerger étaient aussi détestables que désirables.

- Les règles sont simples, capitaine Hirako. Et je suis le maître du jeu. Vous aimez jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sosuke, tu es... vraiment... croassa-t-il péniblement, la voix au bord du gouffre.

La main qui s'écrasa sur sa bouche le surprit presque autant que l'éclat intense qui traversa un instant le regard du traître avant qu'une expression plus douce ne vienne se glisser sur son visage. C'était un masque comme un autre qui se posait sur ses traits, sous les yeux de son ancien capitaine.

- Je suis le maître du jeu. Est-ce bien clair ?

Seul un hochement de tête épuisé lui répondit, mais cela lui suffit. Avec lenteur, il retira sa main du visage de son prisonnier. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant de voir que dans ces yeux marrons, la peur ne pouvait pas réussir à masquer la révolte et la colère. Le jeu n'en serait que plus jouissif. Cette résistance, cette incapacité à ce soumettre même face à la peur était ce qui lui donnait envie de voir son capitaine s'écraser à ses pieds et enfin reconnaître son dieu.

Il lui inculquerait la foi et la démence, la raison et la peur. Il lui inculquerait les mots sacrés, ceux auxquels il ne pourrait pas désobéir. Il allait le forcer à reconnaître en lui la divinité capable de soumettre ses passions et son esprit, son âme indomptée, pour s'accomplir en son sein. Sur le chemin de l'Illumination, il allait être son maître et son dieu, son unique guide. Et alors, alors seulement, la victoire serait complète quand, de lui-même, Hirako viendrait lui tendre son coeur et son âme et qu'il s'en saisirait, capable de faire danser sur la moindre musique l'homme qui avait refusé de voir sa véritable nature.


	6. Arcane 15 : Le Diable

_Vu mon inspiration du moment, je ne pense pas finir cette série (chaque OS se tenant avec lui-même, ce n'est pas un réel souci). Je vais donc poster les arcanes terminées, et je verrais ensuite si je retrouve de l'inspiration pour finir cette série._

_Et cette arcane est la plus tordue et la plus tirée par les cheveux de la série._

* * *

><p><strong>Arcane 15 - A la gloire des ténèbres<strong>

_Entre illusion et réalité, le Diable hante chacun des pas des hommes - la tentation de lui céder est aussi grande que celle de se libérer de ses chaînes. _

Chacun d'entre eux était hanté. Cela se voyait à leurs yeux. Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, peu importe le temps passé et le soin qu'ils avaient apporté à leurs blessures, chacun d'entre eux était hanté par ses démons et ses cicatrices invisibles pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas. Ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux : il n'y en avait pas besoin. Les cris qui déchiraient la nuit, les murmures, les larmes, ils n'en parlaient pas, car ils savaient. L'horreur et la nécessité d'apprivoiser le monstre dévorant leur cœur les avaient rapprochés.

Même s'ils savaient, s'ils comprenaient les mots couverts et les silences éloquents, Shinji ne laissait jamais entrevoir ce qui pouvait lui ronger le cœur. Seule Hiyori savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise. Elle savait parce qu'il acceptait parfois de s'effondrer entre ses bras quand il n'en pouvait plus.

Ses cauchemars étaient peuplés par des images de son enfance qui se mêlaient aux souvenirs de sa chute. Aux visions d'Aizen se tenant fièrement devant lui, vainqueur, cet homme qui l'avait entraîné dans une descente infernale, se mêlait les icônes et les effluves lourdes d'encens. La voix basse de son père récitait sans cesse les mêmes prières : « _Salve Regina, Mater misericordiae »_, en boucle et en boucle, jusqu'à lui en faire saigner les oreilles. Cette litanie était le bruit de fond permanent de ces cauchemars rampants. Ces mots, il se surprenait à les réciter à voix basse quand l'horreur devenait trop forte, au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque, même éveillé, les images venaient hanter sa rétine. Point de Vierge aux bras ouverts et aux sourires maternels pour lui, il n'y avait que les larmes de sang de la femme à qui l'on arrache son enfant, les larmes du pécheur arraché à ses vapeurs d'opium. La Miséricordieuse n'était qu'un mirage auquel ses mots se raccrochaient et dans lequel son coeur sombrait. Ou peut-être que le réconfort de ces mots mille fois répétés, mille fois entendus, étaient bien celui de ses bras. Il avait vu la mort et cela ne l'empêchait pas de la craindre à nouveau.

Au cœur de la nuit, drapé dans sa gloire, le démon devenait saint et le pêcheur devenait ange déchu, s'écroulant face à la tentation. Et quand bien même il haïssait Aizen (et qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait alors que c'était si douloureux, si absurde, à s'en arracher le cœur), quand bien même il haïssait ce tentateur (le tentateur qu'il était pour l'avoir lancé sur cette piste), il était le saint et lui le pécheur puni pour sa faiblesse. Il avait cédé à la plus terrifiante des tentations et avait entraîné avec lui des innocents. C'était dans les ténèbres que son esprit tordait ses souvenirs et que la culpabilité venait le ronger. C'était dans ces moment là que lui revenaient des passages du livre saint : "Il fut précipité le grand dragon, l'antique serpent, celui qu'on nomme diable et Satan, le séducteur du monde entier, il fut précipité sur la terre et ses anges avec lui." Celui qui avait chuté était le responsable. Il était le responsable.

Et du bout des lèvres, les yeux figés à travers les ténèbres insondables, il continuait de réciter ces mots qu'il avait oublié à sa mort, ces mots qui avaient perdu leur sens à partir du moment où il savait ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Certaines nuits, Hiyori était réveillé par ce flot de mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle venait s'allonger à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne lui posait aucune question. Elle le tenait contre elle, lui rappelait à sa façon qu'elle était là pour lui, jeune sœur impuissante face au désespoir de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Alors, alors seulement, Shinji refermait les yeux, laissait les mots mourir d'eux-même, pour sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Leur désespoir était aussi visible que leurs blessures et que leur rage et dans les ténèbres, les souvenirs ne cessaient de les hanter en envahissant leurs cauchemars. Pourtant, c'était la plaie la plus profonde que seule Hiyori était capable de voir. Ces mots et ces prières, elle savait qu'ils cachaient bien plus qu'un appel à l'aide. C'était celui qui avait le plus souffert de sa chute qui s'accusait des pires maux.

Au creux de la nuit, le pécheur qui avait cédé à la tentation confondait le saint et le démon, se persuadant d'être responsable de cette chute vers laquelle il était allé à bras ouverts et à cœur fermé.


	7. Arcane 19 : Le Soleil

**Arcane 19 - A la lueur du matin**

_Sous les rayons d'or, le couple enlacé partage un instant de bonheur - éloigné du monde et de ses douleurs pour un moment de paix._

C'était devenu un rituel quasi-quotidien entre eux, un de ces rares instants où ils ne se souciaient de rien d'autre que d'eux-même. Les soucis de la division, les problèmes de paperasse administrative, la méfiance et la prudence étaient bien éloignés d'eux lorsque le lieutenant venait réveiller le capitaine. S'il était rare qu'ils passent la nuit ensembles après une de leurs soirées passées l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pour éviter d'être au centre des rumeurs les plus folles (l'un de ces rares moments où Shinji appréciait l'efficace discrétion de son lieutenant), Aizen se faisait un point d'honneur à venir sortir son capitaine de son lit et à l'aider à se préparer pour la journée... quand celui-ci ne décidait pas soudainement de l'attirer dans le lit en grommelant qu'il voulait encore y traîner "cinq minutes". Cinq minutes qui pouvaient parfois aisément se transformer en une heure de sommeil supplémentaire pour lui, alors que le plus jeune finissait par se dégager de sa prise pour aller travailler. Ces cinq petites minutes entre les bras de Shinji qui se rendormait, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés tout autour de lui sur le lit, étaient un de ces moments de bonheur simple auxquels Aizen n'avait pas le courage de s'arracher. Même s'il savait qu'un jour, tout cela s'arrêterait brutalement et par sa faute, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en profiter. Il en notait chaque détail, de la façon dont les cheveux de son capitaine se drapaient autour de son corps jusqu'à son expression adoucie par le sommeil. Cette expression de sereine satisfaction était presque trop rare. Ces cinq petites minutes étaient un moment de faiblesse auquel il était incapable de résister.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il réussit à faire se lever son capitaine (ce qui n'était pas si exceptionnel, mais il lui semblait parfois que c'était devenu de plus en plus dur depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir une... Il n'osait pas penser la suite. Cela impliquait trop de sentiments qu'il n'avait pas envie de regarder en face. Tout était comme si Hirako tentait de le forcer à s'occuper un peu plus de lui.), ils allèrent s'installer en face du miroir où il se préparait chaque matin. Avec une infinie douceur, Sosuke se saisit du peigne en bois que Shinji lui tendait pour qu'il commence à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il avait bien vite compris qu'avoir le droit de s'occuper de la très longue chevelure de son capitaine était une sorte de privilège qu'il était le seul à posséder. Shinji était fier de cette masse de cheveux blonds dont il prenait grand soin et qu'il avait protégé de tous les dangers, des coups de sabre comme des sorts de kido. Démêler avec attention les longues mèches, pendant que son capitaine était en train de se nettoyer le visage pour pouvoir mieux se réveiller, était devenu un de leurs rares moments de tendresse. Dans le silence de l'incompréhensible musique (parce qu'il n'y avait "rien de mieux qu'un peu de jazz pour se mettre de bonne humeur", selon Hirako. Un peu de jazz et un peu de douceur, semblaient vouloir dire le regard qui accompagnait cette affirmation), ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire sans briser la magie de l'instant ? Aucun mot ne pouvait être juste.

Quand, enfin, les longs cheveux furent démêlés et que le capitaine s'était parfaitement réveillé, ils se relevèrent. Avec un large sourire, le premier de la journée, comme d'habitude, Shinji demanda à son lieutenant s'il avait pris le temps de manger avant de venir le chercher. S'attendant à cette question, Aizen répondit que non et le capitaine alla demander à faire porter de quoi déjeuner pour deux dans ses quartiers avant d'aller s'installer devant la table basse sur laquelle la nourriture allait être installée. A ce moment là, Aizen alla préparer un peu de thé pour eux deux tandis que l'autre shinigami le suivait du regard avec un sourire paresseux.

- Il faudrait que tu m'amènes une paire de ciseaux, demain matin, lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Vous comptez vous couper les cheveux..?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinji et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer exagérément. D'un geste agacé, il passa une main dans sa frange qui commençait à recouvrir ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de presque mignon (si tant est que l'homme en face d'Aizen puisse être qualifié de "mignon", ce qui était loin d'être le cas en temps normal) à voir le capitaine de la Cinquième Division gêné par une simple frange qui avait un peu trop poussé.

- T'es un peu con quand tu veux.

Aizen ne put retenir un petit sourire, un de ces rares sourires francs qu'il laissait glisser sous le masque du lieutenant parfait qu'il portait en permanence. L'air boudeur de Shinji l'amusait. Les réactions de gamin de son capitaine pouvaient en fatiguer plus d'un (lui y compris, même s'il était capable de voir bien au-delà de cela), mais dans ce genre de moments, elles lui donnaient presque l'impression que tout était normal entre eux. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'illusions, pas de plans, pas de mensonges juste un peu de tendresse et des taquineries futiles et idiotes.

Les yeux à demi-clos, le plus âgé observait son amant. L'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Sosuke lui avait fait rater une respiration. C'était à cause de ces rares éclats de sincérité qu'il était incapable de s'éloigner de celui qui lui faisait face.

- Voudrez-vous que je m'en occupe ?

- Est-ce que j'peux vraiiiment te faire confiance, Sosuke ?

La question n'était pas innocente, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard, les yeux de Shinji toujours à demi-clos, cherchant un éclat, une lueur qui lui permettrait de savoir. Peu à peu, l'illusion se réinstalla sur les traits d'Aizen. L'amant enchanté par la rare tendresse de l'instant laissa la place au lieutenant modèle.

- Bien entendu, capitaine.

Et, sans qu'il le veuille, ces simples mots portaient tout à la fois un mensonge conscient et une supplique muette. "Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas croire en moi, mais je vous supplie de le faire" ; une supplique qu'il tût aussitôt, car elle lui apparaissait comme une faiblesse, une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter cher (et peut-être lui apporter beaucoup plus qu'il ne le voudrait). Les yeux du capitaine se fermèrent et se rouvrirent aussitôt alors qu'on frappait à la porte de ces quartiers. Il fit entrer l'homme qui leur apportait leur repas et le congédia sitôt que la nourriture fut déposée sur la table.

Sans reparler de leur discussion précédente, le plus âgé se servit une généreuse portion et invita Aizen à faire de même. Le brun s'installa à table en évitant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre shinigami, la gorge serrée. S'il avait su vers quel chemin l'autre homme allait le mener... un grain de sable dans ses plans si bien organisés. Un grain de sable qu'il allait devoir tenter d'ignorer (ou dont il profiterait jusqu'à ce que sa trahison éclate au grand jour parce qu'il savait que Shinji l'ignorerait ou ne la verrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explose à la figure. Il pouvait être si... si... c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit et cela lui tordait le cœur).

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent devant le miroir, Shinji lui confia une paire de ciseaux, réponse muette et ambivalente à ses craintes et ses désirs. "Fais en sorte que je puisse te faire confiance" se lisait dans son regard. Et c'est avec une tendre souffrance qu'Aizen se saisit des lames à l'éclat d'argent.

Dans le silence, les mèches blondes se répandirent sur le sol.


End file.
